1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with particulate coaters designed to rapidly and efficiently coat batches of particulate matter, especially. More particularly, the invention is concerned with batch seed coaters having an upright, pneumatic, live-bottom seed bin equipped with a central rotatable augur and apparatus for delivering coating liquid into the mass of the seed batch below the upper surface thereof; preferably the augur shaft has a central bore to receive the coating liquid, which is dispersed into the seed mass by ejectors located on the augur flighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In agriculture and horticulture, seeds are commonly treated with pesticidal chemical(s), typically, antimicrobial, fungicidal, bactericidal, and/or insecticidal agents prior to planting of the seeds. Seed treatments of this type can be more environmentally friendly than direct application of these agents to the soil adjacent seeds. A number of seed treaters have been developed for large-scale seed treatment, such as the LP and LPX treaters commercialized by USC, L.L.C. of Sabetha, Kans. Such seed treaters may be continuous or batch-type, but must be capable of evenly and uniformly treating seeds of various types.
However designed, it is important that seed treaters avoid crushing or otherwise breaking seeds during the treatment process. This is significant, not only from the standpoint of seed loss, but also because of the possibility that the treating equipment may jam up if seeds become lodged within the interstices of the equipment. At the same time, the equipment must have sufficient throughput to meet commercial needs.